Mobile internet has brought about a wide variety of modes of communication. Mobile phone devices are capable of telephony communication such as SMS, MMS, and PSTN voice calls, as well as IP based communication such as client application messaging and VoIP. Despite the numerous modes of communication, communication applications are limited to the initial mode of established communication. Additionally, the internet and the growth of internet enabled mobile devices have led to the expansion and wide adoption of over the top (OTT) communication as an alternative to communicating through channels provided by traditional telecommunication entities, such as phone service providers. The use of OTT entities can fragment the communication channels so that only those within an OTT provider can communicate. Thus, there is a need in the telecommunication field to create a new and useful system and method for enabling multi-modal communication. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.